


王子与新衣

by joynee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - prince and minister
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joynee/pseuds/joynee
Summary: #迟到了超久的敬人生贺#剧本来自日日树涉先生，致以诚挚的感谢#但这里的大王子和平民女孩儿并没有由北斗和友也扮演！#私设如山！
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 2





	王子与新衣

**Author's Note:**

> #迟到了超久的敬人生贺
> 
> #剧本来自日日树涉先生，致以诚挚的感谢
> 
> #但这里的大王子和平民女孩儿并没有由北斗和友也扮演！
> 
> #私设如山！

作为王国现下最年轻的贤者之一，莲巳敬人的无望之恋结束在他二十二岁生日这天。

大多数人只晓得今天是王室举行盛大舞会的日子，鲜少会将其与敬人联系起来——除了他那位小王子殿下。

已经比他高出小半个头的的红郎王子今早来到书阁里找他，给了他一个包装精致的包裹。

“礼物？”他掂了掂，直觉是织物的手感，却比料想中更沉一些。

“是啊，莲巳，生日快乐，都不记得是第几年了。”

“是十二年，给我记住啊。”

的确是不多不少的整十二年。敬人就是在十岁生日前得知了自己要进宫做小王子殿下伴读的消息，并在恰好那个九月六日见到了比自己小上两岁、彼时还只是个小鬼的红郎。

“又是衣服吗？”

“我没有什么别的长处啊……”小王子殿下认识敬人至今，最常经历的大概就是被他看穿，因此也完全不费心掩饰什么了，“不过要说的话，这一套还是比较特别的，做了很久啊。……你知道今晚的舞会吧？我很想看你穿着它去参加。”

诶？

话语里暗藏的某种信号一瞬而逝，他才刚来得及抬起头对上他翠绿的眼睛，就听见他继续说下去，“一定会很受欢迎吧。”

从接收到理解再给出反馈，敬人花了两秒。这在本应流畅的交谈中算得上一个明显的停顿了。

他知道，往常的舞会，红郎总借口女孩子们会畏惧自己的长相而早早溜号，自己放心不下又总跟着他，久而久之，和他一起翘掉这些让人浑身不自在的场合已经成了约定俗成。

今天他居然要去参加舞会吗？

“怎么，你有舞伴了？”

“是啊。”

“……你都没说起过？”

“嗯……这是需要保密的事情吧，提前告诉你已经算犯规了。”

贤者透过镜片看过去，小王子的表情真诚得毫无破绽。

好吧。

所以，是这样了。

王子殿下在这个年纪有了喜欢的姑娘再正常不过，但对于已在他身边十二年的年轻贤者来说，却是个彻彻底底的坏消息。敬人当然明白对君主怀抱他想无法迎来任何结果，于是早早计划在他身边找一个位置，好时刻护他周全。

只是没想到，私念被终结的这天，来得比预想更早。

……还偏偏是今天。

送完礼物，小王子殿下就回去迎接那些皇亲贵胄了。

贤者不知该做何感想，只好打开他送的礼物。是一套用于正式场合的礼服——比如今晚的舞会，因为选了上好的料子才让人觉得甸甸地发沉。他很了解他的喜好，墨绿色的布料上只辅以精致的银线绣花，足够低调也足够有气场，缝制的工艺丝毫不亚于王室御用的高级裁缝。

而尺寸也是恰到好处的。敬人都忘了上一次量尺寸是何年何月了，可他的小王子殿下就是有本事做得分毫不差。

他仅试穿了片刻就匆匆脱下了它。这衣服是由红郎所有的好做成的，现在对敬人而言它太重了，重到难以承受。

重到不该他来承受。

***

敬人甫一步入舞厅，就找到了红郎王子。这像是某种下意识、某种被动技能，他总能一眼找找他。这时他正和一个身材娇小的女子站在一块儿，微微倾下身似乎在同她说些什么。

他稍稍靠过去点儿，离得近了才发现那女孩儿的身姿有些僵硬，在王子靠近的时候还会不易察觉地颤抖一下。仔细一看，她所着的也是过于普通的礼服，若是一般场合倒也罢了，只是放在这一屋子贵族中间，甚至可以算得上寒碜了。

莫非……是个平民女子？

这就让贤者大人很想不通了。那位小王子殿下平日里能出宫的机会寥寥无几，凡要出宫也基本也都会拉上自己，去的还都是些布坊衣店一类完全缺乏情趣的地方。他再次回忆了几次同他出宫的经历，试图找出和那女孩儿相关的记忆，均是无果。

那只能说明，敬人的确未曾见过她。

现在他确定这里头有不对劲的地方，却说不出个所以然。正准备上前直接搭话的当口，其他惊讶于向来低调的年轻贤者也现身于此的贵族们却纷纷上来同他寒暄，一个分心，想找的人就不见了踪影。

敬人不禁有些懊丧，他接过侍者托盘上一杯酒，拒绝了一位看起来温婉可人的小姐，接下来就不知道该做些什么了。也是，都说了以前这种场合都是和红郎一起消磨的啊？

等他回过神的时候，却看见红郎的哥哥，大王子殿下迎着他走来了。

“……殿下？”

“真的是莲巳？你没和红郎在一起吗？”

“是的，他现在正和舞伴在舞池吧。”

内敛腼腆的大王子惊讶地睁大了眼睛，好像没听清一般。“他居然……？”

顺着敬人的目光，他也看见了自己的弟弟，与在他身边显得有些格格不入的姑娘。

气氛一下子变了。

敬人印象中的大王子文静而内向，小时候红郎闯了什么祸也一直帮他保密，总觉得很难想象他有什么情绪剧烈波动的时候；此时此刻，却感受到他在……生气？

大王子大步迈向弟弟，敬人也紧张地跟了上去。他一路走到红郎跟前才停下，那女孩儿见他突然出现，惊得停住了动作，不瞬地直直盯着他。敬人开始胃痛起来，他开始后悔接下了那杯酒。眼前怎么看都是一出狗血的王室三角恋，他不知道红郎什么时候牵扯进了这档子事里，现在只想揪着他去书阁好好听他说教三个钟。

“哟，大哥。”

……他还不知死活地先开口了。

“你怎么……！”

“先生！”没想到，夹在兄弟俩间、看起来一直都很不自在的女孩儿先开口了，“您也在这儿？”她看着大王子的眼神闪闪发亮，怕他误会，急急地解释道：“殿下说王室指名我来参加舞会，却一直不肯告诉我舞伴究竟是谁，先生……是您吗？”

“没错，就是这家伙，也是我大哥。”红郎爽快地接了话，大力拍了拍大王子的后背。

大王子的火还没发出来就被掐了回去，脸却依旧涨得通红，敬人现在可以确定那是在害羞了。

“别让小姑娘等着啊？你不是有话要说吗？”

女孩儿听了，笑起来，“真的吗？先生？”

“我……没错……。我没想到家弟会直接去打扰您……那个，我喜……喜……”他挣扎着想把那句话说出口，但勇气正在迅速地消失殆尽。

“不行……！我说不出来！”

大王子就这么跑了。而女孩儿立刻叫着大王子在宫外的化名追了出去。

这下他们真的引起了整个大厅注意，口哨和掌声一齐响了起来，敬人甚至看见国王和王后也正在大笑。

贤者知道现在自己该找谁算帐了，他回过头去找小王子，发现他也正在看他。

***

“大哥这家伙……表白都失败了啊？居然被一个小姑娘追着跑……”

红郎和敬人将这出未竟的闹剧抛在身后，到大厅外的小露台上透气。王子殿下的脸红扑扑的，敬人拿不准主意那是因为他现在边说还在边笑，还是因为别的什么原因。

“你们太胡来了，真是无可救药……”他小心地让自己听起来和平常的说教没有差别，不要透露出太多庆幸。

“这叫胡来吗？大哥明明很幸运啊。”他意有所指地看看他一眼，“你就只想说教吗？没什想问的？”

尽管夜色朦胧，敬人依旧将小王子看得清清楚楚。他也穿着一身精心缝制的礼服，银色细线在暗红色的布料上勾出低调的纹路来，那是同他送给敬人的那套相仿的款式。

红郎比他高出小半个头顶，同他讲话的时候需要稍稍向下，月亮在他眼中映出闪闪发亮的光，敬人在那其中看见他第一次中了他的恶作剧，看见他说服他相信自己也是位合格的王子，看见他告诉他自己选择留在皇家书阁不会离开——或许根本没有那么复杂，正如他本人一样，只是纯粹热切期待罢了。

“哼，想问的多了去了。”他抓住了他的领口，直接吻上他的嘴唇——现在他又想感谢他接过的那杯酒了。

“谢谢你的衣服，谢谢你的闹剧，我还是先收下我最想要的礼物了。”


End file.
